dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vados
VadosDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 28 and the daughter of Daishinkan. Appearance Vados is a tall female with light blue skin, curved eyes with purple irises, violet lips, and long, white hair in the style of a ponytail. Her attire consists of a green robe, a black piece with white and orange circle decorations, and a red obi sash. She also wears white high heeled white shoes with black soles. Personality Relationships Champa Whis Abilities and Power After Gokou asked Vados about the power of Champa and Beerus, Vados claims that she is a little stronger than Whis, but Whis objected, saying that she had not trained him in a millennium; however, Vados was willing to challenge him. Techniques * :Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 18 * : Vados moves at incredible speeds. This technique was first used when Vados destroyed a a planet searching for the Super Dragon Balls. * : History Past God of Destruction Beerus Arc In the universe, Champa sensed Beerus has awoken and Vados stated he was battling someone on the North Kaioh's Planet. Since Beerus was in the midst of battle, he hypothesized Beerus would not sense his presence. Later while traveling through space, Vados was asked by Champa if he sensed them so she denied and they were heading somewhere else.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 Vados and Champa were discussing how the gods were unaware of the huge orbs existing and wish to move or they will be noticed. Suddenly, they noticed Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin watching them through a crystal ball. Moments later, the two appeared in the Kaiohshin World, and Champa greeted the Kaiohshin of the 7th Universe. Champa was curious about how much they heard, but they denied hearing anything. Champa was suspicious but did not antagonize them so he and Vados left.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 At some point later, Vados and Champa appeared before Garana's ship and Champa destroyed it. Vados stated if he continued his grand spectacles, Beerus would eventually notice, so Champa decided to go home and noted the next time he will visit, he will bring Beerus a souvenir.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Vados arrived on Beerus's planet. After Champa ordered Whis to get Beerus, who was sleeping, Champa was approached by Son Goku and Vegeta, and Goku commented on his appearance. Vados informed the two he was the twin brother of Beerus and he was the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe. Goku then asked who was stronger between him and Beerus, so Vados said you could tell by their physique, angering Champa. She then mentioned she and Whis were siblings and said she was a little stronger. However, Whis arrived with Beerus and objected her statement because he said she did not train him in a millennium, so Vados challenged him. Champa and Beerus then began their usual food showdown. After Beerus ate a boiled Don-Don bird egg presented by Champa, Vados and Champa ate the ramen. After Champa was informed the ramen was from Earth, he ordered Vados to locate the planet in their universe. Shortly after, Vados located the planet with her staff, and informed them the planet's humans were extinct due to a civil war, shocking Champa. Champa then challenged Beerus to a tournament with five warriors from their universes in exchange of Earths. Champa then informed them he possessed six of seven wish orbs and he would give them up if Beerus won. Goku wondered if he was referring to the Dragon Balls, shocking Vados and Champa.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Shortly after, the details for the tournament were decided. As Vados and Champa were departing, Vados asked if he wanted the tournament to happen because he worked hard for the Super Dragon Balls, and Champa said the movements of Goku and Vegeta were sluggish and he was confident. Later on the Nameless Planet, Vados was decorating the planet for the tournament. Vados asked Champa if he decided on his five entrants, so Champa said he would get Saiyans because Beerus had two. "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Sometime later, Vados was with Champa and the Fuwa for the Zen Exhibition Match in Zenoh's Palace. After Daishinkan appeared and informed the Gods of Destruction, Kaiohshin, and Angels of the Tournament of Power, the Zen Exhibition Match began with Boo and Basil from the 9th Universe.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 78 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Trivia *Vados's name comes from the French alcoholic beverage, calvados. This fits into the theme of the Angels being named after alcoholic beverages. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Team Champa Category:Sixth Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters